


A Brighter Shade of Pink

by Burgundy_Beauty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Frustration, Grief/Mourning, Past Relationship(s), Secrets, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_Beauty/pseuds/Burgundy_Beauty
Summary: After learning the truth, Steven Universe wanted to be alone for a while. He ran back to where it began and just wanted some peace and quiet. Evidently, he wasn't the only one with the same idea and now he has more than one diamond to worry about. (I Do Not Own SU Characters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this chapter and make it longer at a later time but I just had to get this out right now. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think

Steven was still in shock, he was also angry. After learning the truth about his mother, everything seemed to spiral out of control. Pearl was in tears, Sapphire ran away, Ruby and Amethyst were in a panic. He didn’t know what started it but somehow, he had managed to get into the warp stream and now he was being teleported to who knows where.

Steven cried in the stream until the light finally went out and he found himself in a green mountainside. A part of him wanted to find Sapphire but another part of him wanted to go elsewhere, back where ‘it’ happened, and it seemed the latter had won out. He stepped off the pad, walked up a dusty trail, and soon he was surrounded by fluttering, pink hibiscus flowers. Steven continued until he was just a foot away from the long–broken palanquin.

He could still see the event of the past in his mind. Pink Diamond poofing, the fake shards flying, and Pearl as Rose secretly holding the diamond in one hand and the sword in the other.

“Why?” Steven whispered to himself before he fell to his knees. He clutched onto his shirt, “Why do you keep doing this? Everything I believed about you; your ideas, your history... your name! Everything I ever thought about you was a lie!” the tear kept falling, heavier than before. “I thought it was bad enough that you shattered Pink Diamond because you had to, but this... this is so much worse. You weren’t a just a liar, you were a cheat and just–... just...” he couldn’t finish that, as the words were now stuck in his throat. He knelt before the palanquin, crying his heart out.

In his sorrow, Steven didn’t realize the giant arm–shaped shadow looming over the sky. But it disappeared into the clouds quickly before another palanquin fell from the palm.

Steven then heard the swish of the doors and he turned his head in time to see a familiar giant dark–blue cloak heading in his direction. He panicked for a moment before finally jumping into the broken palanquin. Steven slipped across the uneven floor before hiding himself behind the chair. He held on for life and did his best not to make any noise.

The first thing he heard was gentle footsteps on the grass.

“What are you doing, Pearl?” came a solemn voice.

Steven flinched at the sound of Blue Diamond’s voice.

“I thought I saw something, my Diamond.” Came Blue Pearl’s voice. “I think something is in there.”

Steven was shaking now but tried his best to remain silent.

“That is unlikely, nothing has disrupted the palanquin in years. Now bow with me and no more talking from you.”

Blue Pearl silently obeyed and bowed to the pink palanquin next to Blue Diamond.

“Pink,” Blue Diamond spoke, “We nearly had Rose in our grasp not long ago... but she escaped.”

Steven could feel the tears running down his cheek. He quickly realized these were Blue’s tears again.

 _‘But what if...’_ Steven thought, _‘What if these are Pink’s tears too? We are both diamonds.’_

“The trial was a disaster. Nothing was gained by it, except a ludicrous theory from my Zircon about how only another diamond could have shattered you rather than Rose.” Her voice was breaking. “These ideas along with everything else is just so frustrating!” then she quietly added. “I just want the truth.”

That last statement stung Steven the most. He knew the truth now and he wanted to jump out and tell Blue everything... but that would probably be a mistake. While Blue seemed like the more merciful diamond compared to Yellow, she was still a threat to Steven and she would either drag him back to Homeworld or; to quote Blue “...do something worse.”

As Steven thought, a hibiscus floated into the palanquin by the breeze outside and land on the top of the chair. After it landed, it dropped gently down onto the boy’s nose. Steven was startled before swiping the flower off but it was too late as some of the pollen had already traveled into his nostrils after he took in a sniff. His allergies were acting up, but he tried to hold the sneeze.

“I know I said before that I couldn’t come back again but I just had to come back one more time before it was too late.... I just wanted to tell you that I–”

“ACHOO!”

Everything seemed to stop then and there. Blue Diamond looked more closely into the palanquin and she suddenly saw a flash of black from behind the throne.

“I know you are there, I hear you.” Blue Diamond said, “Who are you?”

Steven knew now that the odds were against him at this point and delaying an answer wouldn’t help himself. What could he say? But then he remembered that if there was one thing he learned from the Crystal gems, it’s that you rarely give a straight, forward answer. Praying that maybe she wouldn’t recognize his voice, Steven spoke up.

“I-... I’m not so sure how to answer that but please, I don’t want any trouble.”

Blue Diamond did find that voice somewhat familiar but without a face, she couldn’t figure it out. Anyway, she was too busy trying to figure out how to find the intruder without disrupting the site.

She was moving her head around, trying to catch a glimpse of him, saying. “Are you a human... or a gem?”

Steven’s mind raced, filling with stress, “I... can’t answer that either.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m neither but at the same time I am both.” His voice growing sadder. “It’s hard to explain... just like everything else.”

The diamond was rightfully confused by this but that last part caught her attention. She tapped the top of her pearls head softly, and silently twirled her finger around before placing it on her lips. Blue Pearl understood the silent order and proceeded to step quietly around the palanquin.

“Why can’t you explain yourself to me? It should be an easy answer, should it not?” Blue Diamond said, keeping the conversation going.

“Not everything has an easy answer. Or maybe they do, and we just accept it while being blind to what is true. Until today, I thought I knew the truth about... someone close to me only to find out that it was all a lie.”

 _‘Truth?’_ Blue Diamond stopped moving and just kept her eyes on the throne, “But why did you come here?”

“I... I just wanted to get away from my friends and I knew they wouldn’t come here. I just wanted to be alone to think about my m-... someone I lost.”

The diamond raised an eyebrow at that. “You lost someone?” she asked.

Meanwhile, Blue Pearl did her best trying to locate the intruder in the palanquin. Even parting her own hair slightly to help her vision but with all the vegetation of the hibiscus plants, the pearl couldn’t even see the back of the throne let alone the person.

 _‘Must be a small native.’_ Blue Pearl thought.

“Yes...” Steven answered solemnly, unaware of the pearl scouting around the palanquin. “Someone I really cared about, and I thought she cared about me too... but now I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Blue Diamond saw her pearl in the corner of her eye. Blue Pearl gave an apologetic look and bowed to her diamond.

It took Steven a moment to sort out his feelings. “I thought she was this thoughtful, honest and caring person who did her best to do what was right. But I found out that she was the opposite of all that. She lied to everyone and she didn’t care what it costed everyone else. People lost their minds and even their lives for her because they believed in a liar... And-... and it hurts to think about her that way.” Steven’s tears came back, and he sniffled. “There was a time where I would have given anything to learn the truth about my mom and now I wish I didn’t.”

To put it simply, Blue Diamond was conflicted right now. Being a diamond, there was no room in her heart to care about the life of an organic being. She had her duties to think about after all. However, something else, something... deep within her felt empathetic towards this unknown creature’s plight. Blue could hear the tears in his voice, and she could actually sense the level sorrow that seemed to radiate from him. Though it was meek compared to her pathokinesis, she could still feel it. At that moment, Blue started to let go of the fact that she was one of the high-ranking gem leaders of Homeworld talking to a presumably lower lifeform.

“I... I am sorry that you feel this way but if I may say so, it can’t be that much worse than never knowing the truth. I’ve spent so many years thinking that my fellow diamond had died because I didn’t do enough to protect her...” she said in despair.

Steven could feel it. “I’m sure you did your best.”

“But it wasn’t enough...”

“But it also wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know it would happen, you didn’t use the sword and you couldn’t have been th-...” Steven words died down when realized his mistake.

Blue Diamond’s eyes went wide. “How do you know it was by a sword?” she questioned. Her sense of authority and frustration returned and, with no hesitation, she reached into palanquin.

Steven saw the blue fingers and with a rush of adrenaline, he ran out of the palanquin. His eyes met with Blue Diamond’s briefly before he kept running.

Blue Diamond was frozen with shock for a moment before she muttered. “Rose...” then, without another word, she ran after the boy.

“My Diamond!” Blue Pearl cried out as she followed her diamond.

Steven ran as fast as he could, but where could he go? In his hast, Steven ran deeper into the forest, away from the town and the warp pad. His heart thumping loudly in his ears, it nearly drowned out the diamond calling out to him. Steven ran past trees, bushes, and rocks but no matter the obstacle, Blue Diamond pushed through, leaving destruction in her path. The boy never looked back not even when a branch scraped his face, creating a scratch against his cheek, he just kept running until he had to stop at the edge of a cliff. As Steven looked down the cliff into a raging river, he panted and he heard the diamond behind him.

“Rose!” Blue Diamond shouted.

Steven turned around and he saw the diamond, her dress torn slightly at the hem from the debris and her expression hostile. The blue pearl soon joined her diamond’s side.

“Blue Diamond please, I can explain.” Steven cried out through bated breath.

“It wasn’t enough that you had to return to the scene of your greatest crime but you had the nerve to mock my pain with your false sympathy!”

“I wasn’t trying to mock you, I really do feel bad about what happened...”

“Don’t give me that. You admitted on Homeworld that you alone sh-... shattered Pink. More than five thousand years since that horrid day and now you feel guilty? What more is there for you to explain?” She questioned with tears in her eyes.

Steven’s eyes resumed their tears again, reflecting those in Blue’s. “I-... (sniff) I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything but I can’t because there’s no way I can prove it to you.”

“Prove what?”

Just then, something large and pink sprung out of the woods and made its way to Steven. When Steven opened his eyes, he saw the furry face of his pet.

“Lion...” Steven muttered.

But Lion did not acknowledge him, he starred up at the diamond and growled at her.

At first, the diamond was angry but as she looked on at the beast, Blue noticed something... familiar about Lion. Her expression softened to that of curiosity.

“Where did this beast come from?” Blue diamond asked.

Steven, meanwhile, quickly but carefully got on Lion’s back while not taking his eyes off the diamond. When she asked him her question, Steven answered.

“I found him in the desert on earth but I think my mom was the one who made him pink.”

“Your... mom?”

“Erm-... Rose Quartz,” Steven said sheepishly.

“I...” Blue Diamond stuttered, “I don’t understand.”

“I know it would be hard for you to understand because gems don’t have moms but Rose Quartz was my mom and I am her human son, Steven.”

Blue Diamond was about to speak up when she saw the red running down his cheek from a cut. She focused closely on it and that’s when she realized what it was. Blood.

 _‘But how can that be? Gems cannot bleed.’_ Blue thought.

Blue Diamond’s confusion continued. “Her... human son?” she eyed him doubtfully.

“I told you at the courtroom that I was Rose and that I shattered Pink because I wanted to save the humans your gems were trying to take away from earth and to maybe help give you and possibly Yellow Diamond some closure. But I was wrong because...” Steven wanted to tell her more but how could he.

“Because...” Blue Diamond pressed on.

 _‘Well, it’s now or never.’_ Steven thought before he said aloud, “Pink Diamond’s shattering was staged. Her gem is still whole and safe for now but Pink herself is gone.”

Blue Diamond was silent with an unreadable expression but Steven didn’t want to stick around to see what else she would be, emotionally. So, he left her with one last piece of information.

“I know you won’t believe me but if you really want to prove me wrong, just check the remaining diamond shards you have from that day. If they’re really Pink Diamond then you can hunt me down here on earth and have me shattered, just so long as you leave the earth and any remaining gems living here alone. But if I am right and Pink Diamond isn’t really shattered, then you can look for me again and then we can talk, calmly.”

With that, Lion turned his head, let out a portal with a mighty roar and started to bound towards it.

“Wait!” Blue Diamond tried to protest but she was too slow to stop them, and Steven was gone.

* * *

 

Peridot awoke with a yawn and a crack from her back. She walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes.

“Morning everyone,” Peridot greeted sleepily.

She expected a greeting in return but was met with silence. When Peridot looked around, she saw that the beach house was empty.

“Where is everybody? Any ideas veggy?”

The living pumpkin only responded by nudging against Peridot’s leg.

All of the sudden a pink portal appeared above the warp pad and out came Lion with Steven on his back. Peridot jumped, barely missing the lion before it crashed against the front door. Steven groaned and Pumpkin barked from behind Peridot.

“Steven,” Peridot cried out in surprise and made her way to Steven, “What’s going on? I realize that you can’t always control your lion but surely, he can underst–...” Peridot stopped mid-rant when she saw Steven’s beet red eyes and his tear-stained face along with the cut against his right cheek. “Whoa, what happened to you? You look like Pearl on a good day.”

Steven sniffled. “Peridot, when did you get up?” he asked.

“A while ago... but what happened to you?” Peridot asked again.

Steven took in a deep breath before taking Peridot by the hand and brought her to the couch.

“Peridot, something big has just come up and I need to tell you what it is.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“It’s... it’s about my mom and who she really was.”

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, Far Away in Space**

A giant ship in the shape of a blue arm traveled at record speed. Inside was Blue Diamond and many of her gem followers, but as of now, the diamond monarch was alone in her private quarters. Except for her pearl, who was currently trying to repair the hem of her diamond’s dress. The diamond sat on a giant throne with her head tiled and being held in her hand while the other hand tapped against the armrest.

Everything ‘Rose’ had said was buzzing in Blue’s head like bees in their hive. Words of being human, staged shattering, and apparently, she thought she could just tell Blue Diamond what to do?!

“It’s ridiculous!” Blue Diamond said in displeasure. “I should just have her hunted down now. Pearl!”

Blue Pearl was finishing up when her diamond shouted. The pearl sprung to her feet and bowed before her diamond.

“Pearl,” Blue Diamond started, she wanted to give the order... but for some reason, she couldn’t speak. _‘Just tell Pearl to call Homeworld... and tel-... tell-!’_ Blue Diamond suddenly felt very unsteady, her words stuck in her throat and her eyes as wide as cartwheels.

“My Diamond?” Blue Pearl asked nervously.

But the diamond could barely hear her pearl and sat back down on her chair. She rubbed her forehead gently.

 _‘But what if...’_ Blue Diamond thought. _‘What if Ro-... that creature was telling the truth? Killing them won’t give me any answers or bring Pink back. Oh, what do I do?’_ she thought about this for a little bit before she noticed her Pearl, still standing in front her. “Pearl close the door and come here.”

Blue Pearl did exactly as she was told, as usual. She made her way up a flight of stairs leading to the diamonds armrest.

“Pearl, as my servant, you are bound to tell me the truth and or what I usually want to hear, correct?”

“Yes, my diamond.”

“Well, right now I want you to do something different.” Blue Diamond took her pearl into her hands and held her in her palm. “I want you to give me an honest opinion, your opinion. I realize you’re not used to such a request but remember that this as an order none the less so do your best. Do you believe that Rose was telling us the truth back on earth? That maybe Pink’s death was a ruse and that Rose claims to be a human instead of a gem?”

Under the long bangs, Blue Pearl’s eyes went wide in wonder. Her diamond wanted to her what she thought, this definitely was a first. Pearl pressed her hands together tightly and she spoke in a soft but audible voice,

“My diamond, I-... I believe that the creature who spoke to us might have spoken truthfully.”

Blue Diamond raised an eyebrow at that. “Go on...” she said.

“I believe that Rose would go to any lengths to protect the humans and the planet, maybe even surrender herself, but I couldn’t believe that a gem would go so far as to look human to evade the diamond authority, even Rose Quartz. It just didn’t feel right to me during the trial. And as for Pink Diamond, I think we should have a look at the shards that were collected after her death, just to be sure that it really did happen. That is all I have to say on the matter.”

“That is all?” the diamond questioned.

“Yes, my diamond.” the pearl answered swiftly.

Blue Diamond thought for a moment while holding onto her pearl in her hands. She thought and thought until she raised Blue Pearl closer to her.

“Thank you, Pearl, you have served me well with your voice but now we have to keep quiet again, especially about our encounter with Rose on earth, understood?”

Blue Pearl nodded softly.

“Now I want you to find our best peridot for gem identification and make sure she can keep a secret. We have work to do.”

The pearl was gently placed back down and once she was on the floor, she made her way out of the room to the communication bay.

Alone, Blue Diamond stayed on her throne waiting for their return to Homeworld.

 _‘I pray that I am doing the right thing.’_ Blue Diamond thought. _‘Rose Quartz, if this was all a lie, I will find you and shatter you myself.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Author’s Note; Phew. It’s been a struggle but I finally got some of it done. If you’re not caught up from the rewrite from the first chapter, hurry up or else you’ll be totally lost. Also thank you everyone for the support of this fanfic. More updates coming, hopefully sooner that this took. Enjoy

Peridot was sprawled on the floor with Pumpkin nudging her head softly, trying to wake up her owner.

After quickly washing off his face in the bathroom, Steven rushes out from the bathroom, “C’mon Peridot, wake up!” Steven said in desperation, he then took a cup of water over Peridot’s head and poured it down on her face.

Peridot coughed as she woke up. “*inhale* St-Steven,” she stuttered.

“You passed out.”

In a flash, Peridot pounced on him and was now on top of Steven.

“And why not, I’m surprise I can still keep my form together! So, Rose Quartz was never really a rose quartz, she was Pink Diamond under the guise of a rose quartz. Which means you’re not really a rose quartz you’re a diamond thought to have been dead all these years!”

“Yeah, looks like it,” Steven said, nonchalant.

Peridot hopped off Steven. “How can you be so calm?!” she tried to help him to his feet. “You are a diamond. Do you realize what this means?”

“It means... it means that everything I thought about my mom was a lie...”

“No! It means that I renounced my diamond _in front_ of my diamond and yet I still ended up following a diamond anyway. I’m a fraud!” and she sunk to the floor.

Feeling down, Steven made his way back to the couch, laid there on his belly, and looked down on the floor. Peridot’s moment of self-pity ceased when she finally noticed him.

“Steven?” she moved closer to him and took his hand. “Are you upset by all this?”

“Of course, I’m upset.” Steven snapped uncharacteristically. “Every time I feel like I’m one step closer to finding out what my mom was like I end up taking two steps back and now it feels like I’m a mile off.”

Peridot didn’t say anything for a moment, too taken back by the boy’s outburst.

“I thought my mom would never shatter a gem but then I found out that she did and then she didn’t and now, not only is she the person who everyone thinks my mom killed but she was actually the traitor all along and... ugh, everything is so messed up right now.” He then turned away from Peridot and hugged himself tightly.

Peridot was at a loss on what to do, for she wasn’t usually good at comforting others or giving pep talks, even with Lapis. But she had seen Steven do it so many times, surely, she could try this time. So, she climbs on the couch with Steven and said,

“Steven, I realize that this is a lot to take in for you. Your view of Rose Quartz has been altered to such a degree that you probably can’t even look at her the same way ever again... but maybe that’s not such a bad thing.”

Steven slowly looked up at Peridot, a confused expression on his face.

“Don’t get me wrong, this is an earth-shaking realization and anybody in your position should feel the same way you’re feeling now but now that you know what you know, you could wallow in it for who knows how many hours like I did when my view on Yellow Diamond changed or you can try to accept it and think of the possibilities this could bring to better yourself.”

“Like what?” Steven asked curiously.

“Well, now that you know that Pink Diamond was Rose this means that technically Rose never shattered her diamond, so, she isn’t a murderer. Even as a diamond, she saw that there was beauty in this planet and that it should be protected rather than destroyed. But the best part is that since this news is so big and so shocking that any other news about her might be considered meager by comparison.”

Steven considered her words and found that, to a degree, she was right. “I guess that is true,” he said.

“For example, if you found out that her favorite color was- oh... green instead of pink, would that be a big shock?”

“*sniff* N-no...”

“You see what I mean though?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Steven said softly, he then sat up and embraced Peridot. “Thanks Peridot.”

Peridot returned the hug while also silently congratulating herself on a successful pep talk.

Steven got off the couch, “I gotta get a cold press for my eyes now. They really sting.” He said.

As he went to the fridge he happened to notice a note on the door, it said,

_“Dear Steven,_

_If you are reading this it means that you made it back home before us, which is lovely. However Amethyst, Ruby and I are going to search for you and Sapphire in the meantime. Once we find her and Garnet is restored, we will do everything we can to find you if we haven’t already. After that, we should talk._

_With love, Pearl_

_P. S. please be careful”_

Peridot came walking behind him, “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Steven took the note off the fridge and handed it to Peridot. He then grabs a cold compress and places it over his right eye.

 _‘Please be careful...’_ Steven thought, _‘It’s a little too late for that.’_ then he thought about Blue Diamond. “Hey, Peridot...”

“Yes, Steven?” she asked looking up from the paper.

“Just out of curiosity, do they have ways of identifying gems on homeworld? Like to see what it is exactly.”

“Hmmm,” Peridot hummed in thought, “While I myself have not been a part of that particular practice, I have heard of it. We definitely have the capabilities on Homeworld although it is rarely used.”

“Really, why?”

“Because who would need to identify a gem by its stone anyway?”

Steven looked down nervously and rubbed his arm. “blue diamond…” he muttered.

“What?” Peridot asked.

Steven muttered quieter still.

Peridot looked at him questioningly. “Steven, what are you trying to say?”

Steven sighed, removed the clod press and said, “I kinda told someone outside of the Crystal gems about Pink Diamond’s fake death.”

“Who?”

“It’s kind of a long story but it’s someone outside the crystal gems that could either befriend us or break us.”

“Hmmm. Ok, let’s try something longer than that.” Peridot smiled.

“Just promise me you won’t faint again.”

Peridot placed a hand over her chest. “I promise.”

Steven inhaled deeply before talking at a very fast pace. “After I found out about Pink Diamond, I left the house on the warp to her palanquin in Korea so I could be alone for a little bit but then Blue Diamond showed up and I hid in the palanquin. But then we started talking to each other without her realizing it was me until I slipped up and ran away and she followed me until I nearly fell off a cliff and then Lion showed up and I told Blue that Pink’s death was staged and that she should check the shards back on Homeworld before I escaped on Lion’s back!” after Steven said all that he tried to catch his breath again before looking back at Peridot.

Peridot’s eyes were as big as dinner plates but the rest of her expression was unreadable. “I see, that’s quite a story,” Peridot said in a monotone voice. “Would you excuse me for a moment.” She made her way back to the bathroom at a brisk pace and closed the door behind her.

Though it was very muffled, Steven could distinctively hear a high pitched scream. He would have gone in there but instead, he grabbed the cold press placed it over his eyes and collapsed on the couch.

A little while later, Steven heard Peridot’s footstep and then she spoke.

“Okay, so you told Blue Diamond about how Pink Diamond faked her death?”

Without moving, Steven replied. “Not exactly, I told her Pink’s death was staged. I didn’t tell her that I was Pink Diamond,”

“Why? That could be very useful given the situation.”

“Because I didn’t think she would believe me. I mean, can you imagine telling one of the diamonds the stuff I told you?”

“What, about how you found out about all this from inside your pearl’s gem even though she took a vow of sile- Oh.” Peridot stopped abruptly and then said flatly. “Yes, I see your point now. But then you managed to escape on your lion?”

“Yepp. Oh yeah and there’s one other thing I told her.”

“Oh what, did you tell her where you live?”

“Again, not exactly. I told her that once she finds out if the shards are fake or not, she could look for me on earth and that we could talk about it.”

Steven didn’t hear anything at first but after a while, he heard a door closing and the muffled screaming once more.

There was a moment of silence before Steven gave a yawn. The ice pack slipped off his face as he curled up on the couch.

Lion, meanwhile, pulled the blanket off Steven’s bed and dropped it onto the boy from the loft. Steven grabbed it, tucked it under his chin and then he heard Peridot’s footsteps again.

“Sorry Peri, I’m tired.”

“That’s okay Steven, I need to lie down too. Room for one more.”

Steven replied by lifting the blanket slight but rather than lying next to him, Peridot slipped under the blanket and poked her head out from the other side of the blanket. Their feet touched and when things got a little more comfortable Steven fell asleep. After everything that has happened, the boy felt that an afternoon nap was definitely a must.

 _‘Please let this have been a dream.’_ Peridot thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 

The next few days were a little quieter and less intense. That was mostly because that the rest of the crystal gems haven’t returned yet. Steven was very worried about them and was tempted to go after them but how could he when he had no idea where they were.

Peridot recommended passing the time with gardening and re-watching some of her favorite episodes of Camp Pining Hearts. It worked for a while and it was very much appreciated.

Despite Peridot’s attempt to help Steven relax, he could not stop thinking about Blue Diamond.

_‘I wonder what she’s doing. Is she going to send an army after us, will she come back here herself, and how will I be able to tell the gems what I did.’_

One day, as Steven was cooking some soup for lunch, there came a booming sound that came from outside. And then Peridot came storming in and kicked the front door open.

“Steven! Something just entered the earth’s atmosphere. I saw it!”

“Do you think it landed near the city?” Steven asked.

“I don’t know but it sounded like it landed at a distance.”

“If only Garnet were here, she could tell where it was...”

“Oh please, we may not have future vision but we do have a warp. Besides, I saw the object landed northeast from here.”

“Let’s go then.” Steven turned off the oven and put the soup to the side before stepping onto the warp with Peridot.

As they traveled through the stream, Peridot did her best to calculate where the object landed.

“Hmmm. We should try Prime kindergarten first.”

Steven nodded in agreement and that’s where the ended up in the warp stream. Upon first glance, the kindergarten looked visibly unchanged but that wasn’t going to stop the two from investigating. They moved quietly around the area, keeping close to each other and checking their surroundings until at last, they spotted it. A homeworld ship... Aquamarine’s ship. Steven grew nervous at the sight and he ducked behind some rocks with Peridot.

“That’s a homeworld ship alright.” Peridot said, “But why did it land here?” When she didn’t hear a reply from Steven, she over to him and saw the expression on his face. “Steven?”

“That ship,” Steven uttered. “The Aquamarine that came here looking for humans for Blue Diamond used a ship like that.”

“Actually, that particular ship design is used primarily for Blue Diamond’s gems. That doesn’t mean it’s the same one. On another note; Any suggestions?”

As Steven thought Peridot looked back at the ship. The craft landed but otherwise didn’t do anything to cause alarm. Peridot looked above the ship and saw an injector right on top of them.

“Steven?” Peridot asked.

“I – I don’t know. What are they doing?” Steven asked.

“Nothing. The gems inside could just be conversing their next move.”

“Well, if Blue Diamond sent them then maybe they’re here for me. I should go.”

“Steven no!” Peridot protested. She held onto his arm. “If they are here to take you away and I just let them, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Peridot...”

“No! They’re not going anywhere.” Peridot then sprung to her feet and ran for the ship.

“Peridot no!” Steven pleaded.

But Peridot didn’t listen and when she took cover at a closer hiding spot, she used her metal powers to move the injector from its place on the wall above and it fell. However, as the injector fell, it landed not on the ship itself but rather a deflector shield surrounding the ship. After that, the tip of the ship glowed and a laser blasted the injector until it flew off the shield and onto the cliffside.

The door to the ship opened and the first to step out, or rather fly out, was a familiar small, blue gem with water wings on her back.

“What was that?” came a child-like British accent voice.

Steven stuck out his head enough to see and sure enough, there was Aquamarine.

“I can’t believe I was sent back to this rock again,” Aquamarine said with disdain.

Just then another gem stepped out but Steven was especially surprised to see this one. This gem was slim with indigo blue skin, a long slim nose, and periwinkle-blue, crescent-pointed hair. She was wearing the same baby-blue uniform, monocle, and her gem located on her chest, where the knot of her tie would be.

 _‘Zircon?’_ Steven thought. _‘She’s alive!’_ little stars appeared in his eyes.

“Well, that’s what you get for not doing your job the first time.” Zircon commented.

“Excuse me,” Aquamarine said accusingly.

“Blue Diamond only did that after putting you on probation.” Zircon said, seemingly unfazed by Aquamarine’s attitude. “Meanwhile, I am to be pardoned.”

Aquamarine flew up to face the quartz directly. “It’s not your job to brag, you pebble. You’re just the messenger!”

“I’m aware of that.” Zircon confirmed.

Aquamarine pinched the bridge of her nose. “Ugh, I prefer it when my company doesn’t talk.”

As Steven watched he didn’t seem to notice Peridot sneaking her way back to his side and so when he felt a tap to his side, Steven gave a little squeak.

“Shh, it’s just me,” Peridot whispered.

“Peri, you really scared me,” Steven whispered back.

“I’m sorry, we should get out of here before they notice us.”

“But wait, Peridot, what if they’re just here to talk. That’s the same Aquamarine from before and I know that Zircon too.”

“How?” Peridot questioned.

“She was the blue Zircon on Homeworld who defended me on trial against the Diamonds. I kinda thought they shattered her but there she is.”

“Steven, even if that were the case chances are they are not here with good intentions. We should go now and get reinforcements.”

“But they obviously came here for Blue Diamond and I can’t think of any other reason why they would be here except for me.”

“If that’s true then why would they come here to the kindergarten and not Beach City where the base is.”

“So no one would notice us.” Came a casual response from a smug voice above. Steven and Peridot looked up and they saw Aquamarine, sitting cross-legged on one of the larger rocks. “How convenient, we were just talking about you.”

Steven promptly activated his pink bubble.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Aquamarine said, tapping her wand against the bubble’s surface. “We are here on a peaceful mission. That is, of course, if you cooperate.”

“Explain your mission objective and we’ll see if there is to be any cooperation.” Peridot said.

“Oooh. An era 2 Peridot... and with no limb enhancers.” Aquamarine taunted. “I’m shaking in my shoes.”

“Peridot wait,” Steven said urgently. “Tell us why you’re here.”

“Why? Well for you, of course.” And then water gem called out. “Hey Zircon, look who’s here.”

As she called, Steven and Peridot rolled away from the smaller gem. Peridot wanted to retreat back to the warp but Steven stopped them both rolling too far.

Zircon came rushing over and was surprised to see the boy in the bubble. “Rose...? Rose!”

“Hi Zircon,” Steven said.

“This wasn’t part of the plan.” Zircon whispered to Aquamarine.

Aquamarine looked back at Zircon in displeasure. “It doesn’t matter. We found her, so just do your job and give it to her.”

Zircon straightens her tie before approaching the bubble. “Rose Quartz we, that is, Aquamarine and I have been ordered by Blue Diamond to deliver this to you personally.” At the word ‘this’ her gem started glowing and a small orb of light slowly came out. When the orb solidified, it transformed into a four-pointed diamond shaped objected.

“Th-That’s a diamond communicator,” Peridot said. “For what reason would Blue Diamond offer this?”

“That is not for me to tell you, this is meant for Rose. Please, take it.” Zircon offered.

However, Steven did not lower the bubble but instead said, “How do I know this isn’t a trick. You activate it.”

Zircon shook her head, “Rose, there is no trick here. My diamond has given me explicit orders to give you the communicator and to make sure you call her upon receiving the item in question.”

Steven looked at her questioningly. “Sh-She wants me to call her?” he asked.

“Correct and if I activate it myself, she will have me punished severely and I’m already on thin ice after the trial. So please, lower your shield and call my diamond.”

Aquamarine rolled her eyes at Zircon’s pleading.

Steven thought for a moment. He thought about how Zircon nearly lost her life defending him at the trial. Looking at her now, Steven felt that she seemed serious now. And so, he made the bubble pop and held his hand for the device.

“Steven...” Peridot silently pleaded.

Steven looked back at Peridot. “Don’t worry Peridot, it will be alright.” He said with a small smile. “Would you help me with this?”

Peridot hummed with uncertainty.

“Please Peri.” Steven asked and he used the puppy dog eyes.

It took a couple tries before but after being friends for such a long time, the look eventually worked on Peridot just like the rest of the crystal gems and with a sigh, she gave in.

“Only for you Steven.” Peridot said.

The green gem twisted the communicator till the one side of it was blue and glowing. It floated off her hands and Steven stood in front of it, letting Peridot back away if she wanted to. But Peridot refused to leave his side even as the device arranged itself into a large diamond-shaped screen, she held onto his hand firmly.

From the screen came Blue Pearl’s face and then she spoke. “This is Blue Diamond’s headquarters.”

Steven took in a breath and then spoke unafraid. “Hello, Blue Pearl.”

The pearl tilted her head for a moment before realizing who it was and she replied. “Hello, Ro-... you. One moment please.”

From Homeworld, Blue Diamond was in one of her private workspaces. Sitting in the grand chair and typing away on one of the few floating screens around her.

“My diamond, it is her.”

Steven couldn’t see it but he could hear what sounded like a deep, cleansing breath. Then a large blue hand took hold of the screen and now the picture showed Blue Diamond herself. Her eyes met his and then she spotted the stranger to his side.

“Rose,” Blue Diamond spoke. “I would rather have this discussion with you alone. Could you send that away.”

“I cannot. Peridot is my friend and she knows about Pink too so there’s no point.” Steven said, defending her. “She stays or we end this now.”

Blue Diamond was both astonished and displeased with this level of defiance. Although, given this rebel’s past actions, it should probably be expected.

“Very well.” Blue Diamond said, much to the surprise of her pearl, zircon, and secretly, aquamarine. “I wish to speak to you about Pink Diamond. I would have preferred to have this talk in person but I’m delayed here and this seemed like the best second option.”

“I get it,” Steven said.

After dismissing most of the other screens, Blue Diamond faced Steven undauntingly.

“Now... Tell me what really happened to Pink Diamond.”


	3. Chapter 3

In the gray, lifeless chasms of the Prime Kindergarten that once housed an army of quartz soldiers was the son of gem and human, Steven Universe, standing face to communication screen with one of Homeworld’s great leaders, Blue Diamond.

“Now...” Blue Diamond said, with seriousness in her voice. “Tell me what really happened to Pink Diamond.”

In the sidelines, both Zircon and Aquamarine were surprised and confused to hear this. They weren’t told about this being the objective.

Steven, on the other hand, was rather relieved but also nervous at the same time. “It’s a long story but if you let me, I’ll tell you what I know.” Steven said.

Peridot felt the same way, as she gave Steven’s hand a comforting squeeze.

Blue Diamond thought for a moment before calling her Pearl to her armrest. In any such confrontation between a diamond and her gems (or any other in this case), it was important to have the diamond’s pearl as an eyewitness. When Blue Pearl was situated in a proper place, Blue Diamond spoke, “You may begin.”

Steven took in a quick breath, “First, I want to clear the air about who I am. My name is Steven, Steven Quartz Universe. I’m actually half human from my dad but my mom was a gem.” Out of habit, he lifted his shirt slightly to show his gem.

Even though this was the second time she had seen the gem on his stomach, Blue Diamond looked at the gem intently. It did look like a rose quartz and yet it seemed different somehow... but she tried to block these thoughts for the moment.

“You’re a hybrid of gem and human?” the diamond questioned. “How is that possible?”

“It’s because my mom, Rose Quartz, met and loved a human named Greg Universe. My dad.”

“What?” Aquamarine squeaked. But she quieted down, not wanting to get the death glare from her diamond... again.

Ignoring the water gem, Steven continued. “At some point, Rose decided to have Greg’s... um...” he thought that the words ‘child’ or ‘kid’ might only confuse the diamond more.

Noticing his struggle, Peridot helped him out by whispering in his ear.

“Offspring!” Steven said enthusiastically.

Peridot moved away after that but still stood next to Steven.

“But-...*sigh* she had to give up her physical form to have me. So when I was born, Rose Quartz became half of me. I have her gem and her powers but I don’t have her memories.” He then lowered his shirt, covering his gem.

Blue Diamond listened but she was having trouble believing in it. Although she wanted to continue and said. “I see, if what you say is true then that means you weren’t really there when Pink died. Why did you insist otherwise during the trial?”

“Because...*sigh*, because I wanted to finish what my mom started. Rose made mistakes that hurt a lot of gems, gems like you and Yellow, and I thought if I turned myself in and just let you do whatever... I thought it would make things right.”

Blue Diamond was astonished by this but then she became cross, “You thought sacrificing yourself would make things right? Make me and Yellow feel happy?!”

“Well, happy is a stron–”

“Shattering gems does not make me happy!” Blue Diamond interjected. She glared at him but upon noticing the surprise expression on Steven’s face, the diamond calmed herself slightly and said. “I don’t know what you have been told about diamonds, Steven, but contrary to popular belief, diamonds do not just shatter gems left and right. Shattering is a very serious matter, especially since creating more gems now is very taxing on our resources. As you may have noticed with the Aquamarine and the Peridot standing next to you, we’ve had to make due with very little.”

Steven briefly glanced Aquamarine and thought. _‘Huh, so they’re not really that small. I mean, she’s mean, but having a bunch of cute little fairies like that actually seems kind of nice.’_ When Aquamarine’s eye met with Steven, she stuck her tongue out at him. Steven looked away, _‘Well, unless they’re all like her.’_

Blue Diamond continued. “I didn’t want to shatter you... not right away. I wanted to be certain that my aquamarine really did have Rose Quartz because I wanted answers. I wanted to know why or how any gem could be so devious as to shatter her own diamond. Pink wasn’t even that well experienced and yet she was taken away by y-... Your mother’s hands.” She squinted her eyes briefly. “Or at least that’s what I believed until I had the “diamond shards” tested by one of my personal kindergarten technicians and after observing the results myself, my gem nearly fractured itself. Though I suppose it’s only reasonable to be shocked after witnessing the remains of a fallen loved one decompose into the mud before their very eyes!”

Steven’s widen, “It turned back into mud?” he asked. Just then, Steven felt a sharp pain in his stomach and it made him wince, but it was brief and he shook it off.

“Yes,” Blue answered, not noticing Steven’s wince. “It was confirmed that the substance was in fact soil from the planet earth and I can only assume that this was part of the staged shattering you spoke of before.”

Steven nodded and answered. “Yes. They needed fake shards to make it believable.”

“Tell me who they are!” Blue Diamond demanded. “How did you make those shards? How did you get so close to Pink? And why would you need to stage her death in the first place?”

As Blue Diamond asked these questions, Steven felt the sharp pain again, but he did his best to ignore it saying. “Because...” he briefly looked back at Peridot, who gave him a nod. He continued. “Because... Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond-... Pink Dia- Ow!” he gave a short cry as the pain worsened.

“What is the matter with you?” the diamond asked. “What are you trying to say?”

“Tell her, tell her...” Zircon silently repeated.

Steven fell to his knees from the pain.

“Steven?” Peridot said as she knelt next to Steven. “What’s wrong? Are you experiencing cramps again?”

“No, I don’t understand...” Steven said, his forehead began to sweat as well... but that wasn’t as alarming as his gem starting to glow.

“Steven? Steven?” Peridot repeated.

Steven’s eyes began to water, he didn’t know why his stomach was hurting so much right now. Was it something he ate? No, the only other time he felt like this was when he and Peridot were drilling into the Cluster. It was his gem doing this. He realized that Pink might be responsible... but why? Last time it was to get into the Cluster’s mind but why now? To keep him from talking? Maybe. It would be a cruel thing to do on her part but given how she prevented Pearl from telling anyone the truth, it wasn’t too hard to believe in his mind. But Steven was not going to let his mother stop him from talking if he could help it. He slowly rose back to his feet, wiped away his tears and still held on to his gem.

“Rose, if you won’t talk to me like this the-” but she was interrupted by Steven, who looked her in the eye and yelled.

“Rose Quartz was actually PINK DIAMOND!”

Steven’s voice briefly echoed in the kindergarten and then there was a deathly silence. After his proclamation, the pain started to lessen and then a curious cold feeling ran down his spine as the light faded from his gem. “I’m sorry mom,” Steven whispered to his gem softly.

When he straightened up and looked around, he saw the different expressions of the blue gems. A small bead of sweat could be seen on Zircon as she gave off the familiar look of fear, even Aquamarine looked surprised, and as for Blue Diamond. She had a look of shock but that soon changed as she furrowed her brows.

“Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz were the same gems?” Blue Diamond questioned.

“Yes,” Steven answered, “I know how it sounds but I swear it’s true. Pink Diamond made up Rose Quar-”

“Enough!” the diamond ordered.

Steven was silenced.

Then the diamond spoke, in an ominous tone. “You dare to imply that a diamond would impersonate a lesser gem and form a resistance army to go against her Homeworld. You are crueler than I could have imagined.”

“I’m telling you the truth; Rose Quartz didn’t shatter Pink Diamond because they were the same person.” Steven objected insistently.

“But that’s impossible, I knew Pink better than anyone else. I was there when she emerged from the grounds of the Homeworld planet, I did everything I could to prepare her for her position as a monarch in our society. She would never do anything to betray her Homeworld, she would never betray our order, she would never betray me!”

Steven was taken aback by the diamond’s anger, but he could also see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He said, “But she did Blue Diamond. I’m sure Pink didn’t mean to hurt you but she wanted to protect this planet so much because it gave her something. Something precious.”

Blue Diamond raised an eyebrow at that. “And what might that be?”

Steven took a moment to think. What did the earth offer Pink Diamond? And then he said.

“The earth... it showed Pink that there was more to life than just being another diamond in the system. I think when Pink saw what the earth and its people were like, she wanted to... experience it for herself. On earth, no one is assigned to just one job forever, no one’s life is set in stone. And even if someone were to set a path for you, you don’t have to follow it because you can choose your own path. Pink wanted to be free to make her own choice, to set her own path, she wanted to live.”

“She did live, she lived to be a diamond; to conquer planets and rule over lesser gems.”

“But that isn’t what she wanted. She didn’t want to destroy worlds and look down on other gems. Pink wanted to live freely on earth, where she could be who she wants to be and share that dream with other gems, and the earth gave her that. She wanted to let you know how she felt but you wouldn’t let her. Pink tried to tell you but you only shut her up and told her to just smile and wave and everything will work itself out so long as she was around.”

Blue Diamond gave an alarmed expression. “How do you know about that?” she asked.

Steven thought for a moment and said. “I was on the moon base a while ago and when I was up there, I had a vision from the past. You, Pink and Yellow Diamond were there and you told Pink, “As long as you are there to rule, this colony will be completed.”. That was the last thing I heard you say to her and then you and Yellow Diamond left.”

Blue Diamond shuddered, then she looked away and grasped onto of her armrest. Steven began to worry about Blue and when he saw her shaking, he called out her name

attentively. At first, the diamond gave no indication that she heard him.

But then she spoke in a solemn voice, “That was the last conversation I had with her before she was... taken away from me. Looking back now, Pink always wanted to have a colony of her own and to be considered equal among her fellow diamonds...” She turned to face the communication screen. “But after we gave her the earth, suddenly, it was as if she wasn’t even trying to do her job properly. Of course, I expected Pink to have a few setbacks for her first time but as time went on she just came up with one excuse after another.”

 _‘I know, I saw it.’_ Steven thought.

“When I heard about the rebellion, I didn’t think she would actually get hurt. I never heard of Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond being in the same place at the same time until eyewitnesses gave their testimonies. They claimed that they had seen Rose Quartz use her sword to shatter Pink’s gem. How do you account for that?”

Steven was about to explain but he stopped himself. _‘I shouldn’t be telling her about Pearl. Should I?’_ and then he said aloud, “A gem that Pink trusted helped her by shapeshifting herself to look like Rose Quartz and use the sword. They used Rose’s sword because it can’t destroy gemstones, only their physical forms. So even though it looked like Pink’s gem was shattered, the real gem was just taken and kept hidden by the fake.”

The blue zircon was stunned and she slowly sunk to the dusty ground of the kindergarten. _‘So that’s how she did it.’_ Zircon thought.

“But how were the fake shards created?” Blue Diamond asked.

“Pink Diamond did that,” he answered. Steven then stooped down and gathered some dirt in his hands. “I saw this in another vision.” And then Steven closed his hand, blew into it, tried to tighten his fist... but when he opened his hand again, the dirt was still there. Steven tried to think, he remembered how there was a cracking sound when Pink did it... but that would hardly help him, his fingers were always so quiet. He grew nervous but when he tried again it was the same result and he saw the impatient look on the diamonds face.

Aquamarine rolled her eyes. _‘This is getting ridiculous.’_ She thought.

For a third time, Steven did the routine and this time there was a subtle crackling sound and when he opened his hand, there were pink shards of glass.

Curious, Peridot carefully picked up a piece and examined it closely. “Hmm, I can definitely see how this could fool other gems.”

As for Blue Diamond, seeing the shards seem to stir a feeling within her. “Perhaps...”

Just then Aquamarine swooped in between Steven and the communication screen. “If I may interject my diamond,” she said politely.

“I would prefer if you didn’t, Aquamarine.” Blue Diamond said with disdain. “I may not enjoy shattering gems but that doesn’t mean I won’t if given the choice.”

“And I understand completely, my diamond, but I simply wish to point out that we cannot truly count this ‘little trick’ as definitive proof that Rose Quartz was indeed Pink Diamond in disguise. For all we know, this Rose could just be harvesting the real Pink Diamond away somewhere in case a ransom is needed.”

“No!” Steven protested, shaking his head. But deep down he knew Aquamarine was right, this doesn’t prove anything.

Peridot stepped forward, “Steven would never do such a thing.”

 _‘Well, if that ‘little trick’ won’t work,’_ Steven thought. _‘then maybe this will.’_ For this next part, he tried to relax.

Blue Diamond’s expression became more menacing. “You will do well to hold your tongue while I am conversing with this...” she took a quick glance at Steven, “What is this?”

Peridot turned around and saw Steven’s body starting to glow faintly. “Steven? Are you...” she asked.

“It’s okay Peridot... It’s okay.” Steven said with a small smile. He relaxed but at the same time, he concentrated.

The other gems observed as Steven’s upper body seem to stretch out beyond any human capability... but for gems, it was basic shapeshifting. Steven winced but kept going until his gem was in plain sight and then slowly, very slowly, his gem rotated downward. The gem moved until its pavilion depth could be seen and then finally the culet. From the eyes of Blue Diamond, it all became clear, this WAS Pink Diamond’s gem. The diamond had to hold back a scream by covering her hands over her lips and her eyes went wider than ever. In fact, all of the other gems eyes went wide from the shock, even Blue Pearl, if you could see under her hair.

Soon though, the strain became too much for Steven and unstretched himself but not before his gem went back to its rose quartz position. He looked up at the communicator screen with hopeful yet nervous eyes.

Blue Diamond’s eyes became watery again and she said, in a slow, remorseful voice, “It’s true. You truly are Pink...”

Steven shook his head. “No... Pink gave up her physical form to have me. I’m her son, Steven.”

“But you have her gem. You must be...”

Steven shook his head again, “Steven.” He repeated desperately.

A thousand thoughts rushed in Blue Diamond’s head as she looked at the boy. Then she blinked her tears away and said in an orderly manner.

“Zircon, Aquamarine.”

Upon hearing their diamond’s command, the blue gems shook off their fear and shock, moved in front of Steven to face the screen and saluted.

“Yes my diamond.” Zircon and Aquamarine said in unison.

“You are to take Steven and his Peridot off the planet earth, take them to the Moon Base and wait there till I arrive. Diamond out.” and the communicator screen shrunk and turned off.

“Blue wait!” Steven cried out.

* * *

 

**Homeworld, Blue Diamond’s Private Quarters**

She heard a faint cry from Steven but the rest of it went unheard as Blue Diamond closed the communicator. However, for a moment the diamond did not move except when she placed her hands over her own gem.

“Pink didn’t really shatter...” the diamond said to herself. “She’s alive.”

Normally her days were filled with feelings of sadness, guilt, and loneliness...but seeing that gem again, that bright pink diamond gem gave Blue a feeling she thought she would never feel again; Hope. It bubbled inside her and although she didn't notice it yet, the ghost of a smile was forming on her lips, ready to come back to life.

“I must go right away,” Blue Diamond said standing up again. “Pearl, the door.”

“Yes my diamond,” Blue Pearl answered as she quickly ran for the door to open on her diamond’s command.

After putting away the communicator, Blue made her way to the door which soon opened, “Have the ship prepared at once, we-”

“And where will you go, Blue?” Came a stern, authoritative voice.

Blue Diamond froze in place as she was now faced to face with her sister diamond; Yellow.

“Y-Yellow.” Blue stuttered for a moment, “What are you doing here?”

“I think you know why.” Yellow Diamond said as she stepped in.

The door was closed behind her by her pearl, Yellow Pearl, who then stood next to Blue Pearl and smiled in her usual snooty fashion. Blue Pearl, however, was less than thrilled and she rolled her eyes under her bangs.

“I can’t stay, Yellow,” Blue Diamond insisted. “Just leave me alone to my duties.”

“Well, I’m relieved that you’re doing your job, Blue, but I cannot help but feel the need to make sure you’re not continuously letting your emotions cloud your judgment.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yellow took hold of Blue by the shoulder. “Pink’s shards. Where are they? I know you took them and I’m worried you might tamper with them.”

Blue’s eyes widen in realization, then she jerked away from Yellow and avoided eye contact with her. “Pink’s shards?”

“You know what happened last time and you know what will happen if White finds out. Now, where are they?”

It was good that Yellow couldn’t see Blue’s eyes, lest she see them shift, “I-I don’t have them with me. They’re... in my ship.”

“Why?” Yellow Diamond questioned.

Once she found a way to calm herself, Blue turned and faced Yellow, saying. “I wanted to take Pink back with me on the ship to see the planet Earth...- At a distance.”

Yellow shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Blue, this is what I’m talking about. You were so convinced that Pink’s shards still had a conciseness that you wanted to keep them for yourself. That’s not healthy and you know it.”

“This isn’t like that. I just want to go somewhere.”

“With the shards?”

“Yes! I will return with Pink as soon as I can. If you want to stop me, you’ll have to kill me first. Otherwise get out of my way.” Blue made her way to the door again, surprising Yellow with how direct she was acting. But before she left, Blue turned and said, “I expect you out of my quarters by the time I get back.” And then she left with her pearl.

However Yellow did not move, though Blue was gone, Yellow eyed the doorway with suspicion. _‘She’s hiding something from me.’_

“Pearl,” Yellow Diamond said.

Yellow Pearl flinched, “Ye-es, my diamond.”

“Set an alert to one of my pilot gems to set a tracker on Blue Diamond’s ship immediately. Whatever she’s doing, will not be kept secret from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got that done, now onto the new episodes for inspiration. Don’t forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

“Blue wait!” Steven cried out, but the communicator turned off and fell to the ground.

There was silence for a while, meanwhile, Zircon collects the communicator.

Aquamarine took in a sharp breath before facing Steven, “So... I have some questions.” She said, but then she was forcibly pushed aside by the blue zircon.

“Me first,” Zircon said, “Why didn’t you tell me any of this before?! First, you said you were Rose Quartz, next you’re Steven; the half-human offspring of Rose Quartz, and now you ARE Pink Diamond! Is there any else about your fake shattering I should know about?” she asked tapping her foot.

“Mmmm... no,” Steven answered sheepishly.

“Don’t you tumble my rocks again!” Zircon reached out to grab Steven by his shirt... but.

In a flash of pale blue, Zircon became totally encased in solid ice. Aquamarine barely had time to register what just happened when a pearl-white spear was thrust right through her little body and she was propelled to the ground and then, in an instant, she poofed into light blue smoke.

“Steven!” Pearl and Sapphire cried out and then Pearl quickly scooped up the startled boy in her arms.

“P-pearl...” Steven breathed out under the nearly crushing hug.

“I’m fine too by the way...” Peridot muttered dryly.

While Pearl still held onto Steven, Sapphire spoke, “O-oh yes, sorry Peridot. We’re glad you are safe.” And then she stepped away from the group. She proceeded to bubble Aquamarine’s gem, send her off to the temple, and then Sapphire went to the ship.

“Steven,” Pearl freed the boy but knelt to be at eye level with him. “I’ve been with Sapphire for the last few days looking for you and the others. At one point, we were in the icy mountains when Sapphire said she saw you in Prime, talking to Blue Diamond. Please...” she then grabbed his shoulders. “Please tell me it isn’t true. Tell me you didn’t really speak to Blue Diamond...” Pearl’s eyes became misty.

Seeing that heartbroken look on Pearl’s face nearly broke Steven’s. He spoke slowly, “I’m sorry Pearl, I did.” And then he hung his head as he heard Pearl’s gasp.

“S-Steven.” Pearl stuttered before closing her hands together tightly. “Why would you do this?”

“Because...” Peridot said. “Because he was discovered at the palanquin and she tried to hunt him down before Lion saved him.”

“Yeah,” Steven continued. “Then she sent Zircon and Aquamarine to give me the communicator.”

“But why did you talk to her at all?” Pearl questioned.

“I-... I felt bad for her, Pearl,” Steven admitted. “I went to the palanquin to be alone because I knew none of you would go there. But then Blue Diamond showed up and-”

“She did?! Oh Steven,” Pearl said, “Your mother-”

“Exactly! I know my mom probably wouldn’t want this but I didn’t care because I was so-...” Steven sniffled. “I was just so mad and I...I-” Steven said as the weight of the situation overcame him.

Just then, Sapphire came rushing over. “We have to run. Now!” she grabbed Peridot before dashing off at great speed.

Sensing the urgency, Pearl grabs Steven and she ran in the same direction as Sapphire.

_**BOOM** _

The explosion was massive but the gems made it out of the blast no problem. Or well, most of them...

Steven gasped, “Zircon!” he exclaimed.

“Oops,” Sapphire uttered.

As she said this, Zircon frozen form flew over their heads before landed just a few ways behind them in pieces and Zircon’s form went poof.

Peridot, still a little dizzy from the speedy run, said in a winded voice, “What just happened?”

It was Sapphire who answered. “I set the ship to self-destruct. No ship, no moon base,... No Blue Diamond.” Said with conviction at that last part.

“That may not work as well as you think.” Peridot continued.

Pearl stepped away from the group and picked up the zircon gemstone. Steven noticed her looking at for a minute but then realized something and said.

“Pearl wait, she not bad.” Steven pleaded.

“Here you don’t have to watch,” Sapphire said as she created a frozen wall, blocking their view.

“No wait,” Steven said, he rushed past the wall and jumped up to grab the blue gemstone before Pearl could bubble it. “Zircon isn’t a bad gem. She’s the same Zircon who defended me on trial against the diamonds.”

“That Zircon?” Pearl asked.

“This Zircon,” Steven answered.

“I-it’s true, she defended me. I know we’re all on edge about Homeworld and their gems but I think if we could spare any right now, it could be Zircon.” Steven said.

“Oh no, out of the question,” Pearl said.

“Steven,” Sapphire stepped in, “Zircon is still loyal to Blue Diamond. We can’t risk her talking, especially now.”

“But, she-” Steven stuttered.

“I’m sorry Steven but its too big a risk,” Sapphire said, then she bubbled the gemstone and sent it to the temple.

Steven looked down sadly and then Pearl spoke.

“I don’t understand why you came here with Peridot alone. Why wasn’t Amethyst or Ruby with you?”

Steven’s perked up when he heard that question. “What do you mean, I thought they were with you looking for Sapphire?”

“No. We all agreed to split up to cover more ground.”

Then Sapphire explained, “But the visions I have been seeing tell me otherwise. I can’t tell where she is or what’s she’s doing? She could be hurt...” she began to hyperventilate, “or having fun without me. Why would she be a dolphin?!” some of the ground around her began to freeze.

“Ok ok, I’m sure it’s not as bad as we think,” Steven said trying to sound reassuring. He gave Sapphire a hug. “We’ll find Ruby and see if we can get you two back together.”

Sometime later, Steven and the gems made it back home and Steven went to look for his dad. Turns out Greg knew where Amethyst and Ruby were; they were out in the country playing cowboy and horse. Steven and Greg found the two fairly quickly and Ruby was tuning a guitar. Steven was worried when Ruby sang her song about being a solitary gem but Ruby seemed pretty happy so he tried to accept it... until Ruby admitted that her song was a lie and that she missed Sapphire. Ruby wanted to be with Sapphire again but she wanted it to be different, the trouble was she didn’t know how. Steven had an idea though and when he shared it with Ruby she smiled. The next day, Ruby proposed to Sapphire on the beach with the rising sun in the background. The next few days following after, the gems and Steven planned a wedding for the happy couple and Bismuth was deputized as maid of honor.

It just one more day before the wedding and Steven was still buzzing with excitement... so much so that his call with Blue Diamond almost seemed like a distant memory now. Sapphire assured him that it could be days or even weeks before the diamond could ever find them. This and the wedding gave Steven some comfort. Oh, how little he knew that the truth was just over their head, high above their heads.

* * *

 

Hidden on the moon, farther than any earth made telescope could see, was the giant blue-armed ship. A blue palanquin had emerged from the ship a flew to the moon base. Once inside and the door of the base was closed, Blue Diamond stepped out and expected to find company inside but instead she found the room empty.

“Hello?” Blue Diamond called out, still looking around. “Aquamarine? Zircon? Pink?!” her voice echoed in the building and she began to worry. She turned to her pearl and said, “Pearl.”

“Yes, my diamond.” Blue Pearl answered.

“Check both of the upper floors for any of them, be thorough. I’ll use my communicator.”

The pearl carried out her diamond’s orders and made her way upstairs. Meanwhile, Blue Diamond took out the diamond communicator and set it to call the one Zircon had. She tried it... but the screen only showed...

*CALL PENDING...*

Blue Diamond waited for a minute, then two, three, but the screen remained.

“Pick up Pink, pick up.” Blue Diamond said impatiently.

It was starting to feel like an eternity for the diamond but still, nothing happened. Just then, Blue Pearl came back.

Blue Diamond turned her head, “Report.” She commanded.

“My diamond, I have searched throughout the rooms but there seems to be no sign of the human boy or your gems. However, I noticed another ship heading this way through the window.”

The last sentence interested the diamond. “Was it the dropship?” she asked.

But hardly had the diamond asked her question when the doors of the moon base suddenly opened. Blue Diamond was nearly blown away but the doors were quickly closed again and when she opened her eyes, she saw a yellow palanquin parked next to her own. Sure enough, Yellow Diamond stepped out with her pearl.

“Yellow?” Blue diamond said from surprised to anger, “What are you doing here? You followed me?”

“I did,” Yellow answered firmly. She looked around before turning her attention back to her fellow diamond while her pearl stood next to the blue one.

“I don’t appreciate that.” Blue Diamond said.

“I never asked for your appreciation... I just want to know what this is really about.”

“I already told y-” but Blue was soon cut off by Yellow.

“No Blue, you told me a lie. What I want is the truth.”

For what might be the first time in her, Blue Diamond felt like she was cornered. Though they were on good terms with each other as diamonds, Blue knew that Yellow was powerful and had little restraint. Blue thought for a moment but knew there was no way to avoid the inevitable.

Blue sighed and then she spoke. “Very well, I will tell you but you must first swear to me that you will not interrupt until I have finished.”

It took much of Yellow’s willpower not to roll her eyes. “Very well, I promise.” She said as she placed her hand over her gem.

With that, Blue Diamond told her fellow diamond the story from start to finish. Finding the boy on earth, what they spoke of, Pink’s shards, and finally, the gemstone reveal. At first, Yellow Diamond listened with a straight face but as the story progressed she became interested, disturbed, and finally aggravated.

“Now you know as much as I do and why I had to keep it secret.” Blue Diamond concluded. “I can only hope you won’t take my lying too seriously.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Yellow Diamond snapped. “How could you associate yourself with that murderer behind my back?”

“But doesn’t it make sense Yellow? Pink wasn’t killed, she’s been alive all this time and we didn’t know it.”

“You’re willing to take the word of Rose Quartz over all the evidence.”

“That’s just it though. I’ve seen the evidence; the accounts... and the shards.” Blue said and then her own gemstone glows. From the light came out a large blue bubble and in the bubble was nothing more than a small mound of dirt. “THIS was what we took for Pink’s remains all these years. It’s soil Yellow, dirt from the planet earth. I had it analyzed and it checks out.”

Yellow took the bubble from Blue, “It can’t be.” She uttered.

“It is... and that boy, who claims to be ‘Steven’, he has Pink’s actually gemstone in his body. I’ve seen it.”

“Through a screen, Blue. You say he shapeshifted his body and showed you Pink’s gem. It could have been a trick so you would go to earth unprotected.”

Blue refused to be swayed. “I know what I saw Yellow. If there is a chance I can get Pink back, I will take it.”

“I know you would but before you go down to that rock, I should like to know exactly what you plan to do.”

A wave of uncertainty came over Blue Diamond for a moment and she said, “Well, I never planned on going back to the earth. My gems should be here with Steven as I had ordered but...”

“They’re not here,” Yellow concluded.

Blue Diamond turned away and gazed up at the image of Pink Diamond. “I just don’t understand.” She said worryingly.

As Blue stood there in her melancholy, Yellow Diamond thought to herself on how to turn this situation around. Yellow couldn’t believe this story of Pink’s betrayal, not completely. Saving the earth to save useless organics because she “appreciated them”. Yellow shook her head.

 _‘It all started with that planet. Filling Pink’s head with dangerous thoughts. Discovering and ‘mingling’ with humans.’_ Yellow thought angrily. _‘That wretched planet, the sooner the Cluster destroys it, the better off we-’_ Her thoughts ceased as an idea started to form in her mind. An idea that made her smile; a small smile of satisfaction. But she quickly composed herself before stepping towards her fellow diamond.

“Blue,” Yellow Diamond said in a firm tone of voice. “Perhaps there is a way we can both benefit from this.”

Blue Diamond was confused by this and turned back to face Yellow and asked, “What do you mean?”

“You want to find Pink, I want my geode weapon. If we go to earth together we are sure to find them both.”

“Yellow, you know how I feel about that. The earth is Pink’s planet.”

“It was the earth that made Pink turn against us in the first place. It needs to be destroyed before it can poison any other gems... Like your own gems for example.”

“My own gems?” Blue Diamond asked in accusation.

“Rose Quartz was able to persuade hundreds of thousands of gem to join her rebellion. Who’s to say that this Steven hasn’t done the same to the zircon or aquamarine? If not that then they could have been destroyed along with the ship, how else would you explain their absence?”

Blue hadn’t considered that and she didn’t reply, leaving Yellow time to continue.

“Listen, that planet kept Pink apart from us, it deserves its fate just like the gems that have rebelled. If— or when you find Steven he’ll most likely rebel against us as well and you’ll never know for sure where Pink’s gem truly is. The only way to ensure that he will come back to Homeworld and give us the answer is to make sure that he has no other choice.”

Inwardly, Blue was startled by this however she knew there was some truth to Yellow’s words. She pressed her hands together and lifted her head. “What exactly are you suggesting?” Blue said.

* * *

 

  
**Beach City**

The day of the wedding came and everyone was excited... and worried. Steven couldn’t shake off the troubles from his mind and he knew everyone else was having the same problem. However, he refused to let it dampen the mood on what is meant to be a loving and wonderful occasion, so he went about singing and encouraging his friends and family.

After the ceremony, where Ruby and Sapphire fused back as Garnet, there was a reception on the beach against the setting sun. There was dancing, socializing, and other such merriment but none were quite as merry as Garnet. She just looked so beautiful in her dress/suite and her happiness was as plain to see as the smile on her face as she danced.

Steven was helping himself to some punch when he was suddenly picked up by his favorite fusion. They talked and laugh as the reflected on this wonderful occasion. The boy even broke into tears but he figured he was just very happy... but the tears became larger and ran down his face at a steady pace. A cold shiver of fear overcame him and then the sky grew dark in an unearthly green. Everyone looked up and there in the sky came two large arm ships; one blue and one yellow.

After some back and forth, Steven went to sleep to meet the Cluster in his dreams but the dream ended when Yellow’s ship struck the ground and the Cluster emerged. However, rather than destroy the earth as predicted, the geode creation attacked the yellow ship and soon it and the yellow ship were locked in the biggest arm wrestling contest the world has ever seen.

The Crystal gems cheered on from the beach house but their hurrahs were short-lived when the blue arm ship came looming over them before floating over the water. The arm pressed its palm against the beach and when it lifted it back up, Blue Diamond was there.

“Steven...” Blue Diamond said ominously, “I gave you chance to speak and you gave me hope but now I see past your tricks. Pink’s gem is not yours to hide away! She belongs with her own kind! Come! Surrender Pink’s gemstone or I swear on White Diamond’s name that I will make you suffer!”

“This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!” Peridot exclaimed.

“C’mon you rocks, let’s put her in a bubble!” Bismuth declared as she turned her into a hammer.

“Right!” said the other gems as they armed themselves with their weapons.

“Wait!” Steven cried out. “We shouldn’t be fighting. I’ve talked to Blue Diamond before, let me try to calm her.” Steven walked down the stairs from the porch to the beach and neared the diamond. “Blue Diamond, please listen to me! I wasn’t lying to you. I’m not hiding Pink Diamond from you, I am Pink Diamond’s son. It’s actually pretty interesting when you–”

Blue Diamond stopped him with a blast of light from her hand. “Enough!” she exclaimed.

Steven was hit by the light but it only pushed him away and he landed into Alexandrite’s hand. The giant fusion roared.

“I will not let you deceive me again. You cannot fathom how much I’ve mourned,” Blue Diamond then activated her pathokinesis, “what thousands of years of grief has done to me!” soon the whole area was enveloped.

Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems were soon affected and they all fell to the ground, weeping. Even the gems on the porch were caught in Blue Diamond’s power... but Connie wasn’t affected. She jumped on Lion’s back and they charged for the diamond, but before Connie could strike with Rose’s sword Blue Diamond caught it between her fingers.

“I know this sword.” Blue Diamond said. “This was the sword that was used to deceive us!” and she broke the sword into pieces. She watched as the gems cried. “You deserve this – all of you!”

“Stop, please!” Steven pleaded.

“Steven!” Amethyst cried out.

“What do we do now?” Pearl asked through her tears.

“I don’t know,” Steven replied. “I got her to listen to me before, but now she just wants to fight.”

Just then Garnet stood up and was able to walk to Blue Diamond. She boldly declared herself to be a fusion of love and that no matter how dangerous things get, she will never unfuse before the diamond again. Blue Diamond dismissed this as she finally recognized the gem but she surprised when it clung to her dress like a child. But then she felt something drop on her head before something even bigger crashed on top of her. Disoriented, Blue Diamond felt her pathokinesis fade away... but after a minute she sprung upward and the barn exploded.

“A Lapis Lazuli!” Blue Diamond said as she looked upon the gems. “Does every gem that comes in contact with this planet turn traitor?!” her pathokinesis again engulfed the area and the gems fell to their knees, except for Lapis, mush to the diamond’s surprise. “What?” Blue Diamond wondered.

Lapis wiped her tears away and said. “I’ve felt worse.” And she raised water chains from the sea with her hydrokinesis and shackled Blue Diamond by the wrists. “Knock her off this beach!”

“Now, arm yourselves!” Garnet cried out. With that, everyone activated their weapons. “With all our combined strength, we can take her down!”

“That’s right!” Steven said. “This is our home... our planet... our friends and family! We are the Crystal Gems!”

“Pathetic!” Blue Diamond exclaimed. “You are nothing!”

The fighting continued with Blue Diamond using her light beams and every Crystal gem using their weapons and or powers. Garnet words rang true as the team managed to get Blue Diamond to her knees. And from the side, Yellow Diamond’s ship began to crack and burst under the pressure of the Cluster’s crushing grip. Then, with a mighty feat of strength, the Cluster swung the yellow arm ship atop the blue and crushed them both. Blue Diamond screamed as her ship came crashing down on her.

As Blue Diamond sat there under the ship, unharmed, she thought to herself. _‘How could this have happened? Yellow told me I would have little trouble with this. Just take Steven while she collected the Cluster... but even Cluster can turn on us. What is about this world that turns lesser gems against their superiors.’_ Just then saw Yellow Diamond, who helped her out of the ruble.

Peridot came forward and tried to tell Yellow Diamond off but then she was quickly disposed of with Yellow’s electrokinesis. Peridot’s gem fell on the sand.

“Stop!” Steven cried out as he ran to the diamonds. “Please stop this. Listen to me – I’m the one you’re missing! I am Pink Diamond!”

“You!” Yellow Diamond growled.

“Yellow, wait!” Blue Diamond said, but it was too late and Yellow ran straight for Steven enraged.

Steven tried to act fast and let out his shield to defend him. Yellow Diamond stop abruptly before stomping down on the shield and knocking the boy unconscious.

Steven awoke in a new world where he could still see the gems and hear their thoughts. He hopped over each of his friends’ heads, giving them encouragement and lifting their spirits. Steven then focused on the diamonds and jumped until he was floating beside them; he first attempted to reach Yellow.

 _‘How miserable.’_ Yellow Diamond thought. _‘I knew Pink wasn’t ready for her own colony, but I gave in. And now I’m to blame for her fate.’_

Yellow’s mental strength was too strong and it pushed Steven away. When that didn’t work, Steven went to Blue Diamond.

 _‘Why?’_ Blue Diamond thought. _‘Why does this keep happening to me? All I wanted was to see Pink again. To see her gem for_ myself _but there’s always something keeping us apart.’_

Blue Diamond’s mental strength proved to be just as powerful as Yellow’s but Steven forced himself closer to Blue’s head. He swam past the barrier and touched Blue’s hair.

“Blue Diamond, please listen to me!” Steven cried out.

Blue Diamond’s eyes widen as Steven was pushed away from Blue by the mental force.

“I – I felt something – someone.” Blue Diamond said looking side to side.

“It worked! I gotta get through to them!” Steven said and he swam back to Blue’s head again. Once his hand was on her hair again, he said, “Pink isn’t gone! I meant everything I told you at Prime! I told you the truth!” again he was pulled away from her.

“There it is again!” Blue Diamond said.

“What are you jabbering about?” Yellow Diamond said.

“A presence! It feels like...” Blue muttered.

Yellow looked at her fellow diamond skeptically. “Please, Blue, you’re being hysterical, more so than usual.” She said. Suddenly, Yellow felt something press against her facial cheek.

Steven had managed to reached Yellow, “Listen, Yellow, Pink’s fate is different than you think! She faked her death!” he said before being pulled away again.

Blue and Yellow Diamond huddled together.

“This feeling, I know it!” Blue said.

“It has to be another trick!” Yellow said. “Show yourself, foe!”

At a short distance, Steven floated, saying. “I’m not your foe! Please just listen-!”

As if she could actually hear him, Yellow pointed Steven out. “There! Aah!”

Yellow and Blue Diamond attacked Steven with their aura projections. Steven screamed from the force by then he tried to focus on his own power. He thought about his mother, his shield, his family, and then a bright, pink aura surrounded him. It spread all around him until it reached the diamonds and even the other gems. The diamonds ceased their attack, standing there in surprise.

Steven’s thoughts echoed. _‘Please, the fighting has to stop. We are not enemies, we are family. Please listen! I want you to know the truth!'_

Just then a brighter shade of pink radiated from him and it enveloped the diamonds.

“This feeling!” Blue Diamond said.

“His aura...” Yellow Diamond said.

Before another word could be said, Steven was blinded by a white light. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself back on the beach and everyone was staring down at him. What frightened him the most was the diamonds, who were also looking down on him, however, they looked more concerned than anything else.

“It’s you, Pink!” Blue Diamond said, smiling.

Attentively, Blue Diamond scooped Steven up in her hands and she held him close to her face. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Steven knew this because he cried along with her. He knew that there would be a lot more explaining to do, but for now, he enjoyed the reunion of his family.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is my interoperation of what would have happened if Steven met Blue Diamond right after learning about his mother. I'm glad you all enjoyed this Fanfiction and thank you again, everyone, for your support. Just to be clear, this is the last chapter, I'm done writing this story. Good day/night, my starlight's.


End file.
